priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Gridlock!
Gridlock! is a pricing game that debuted on September 18, 2017 (#8011K), that is played for a car. Contestants must "navigate" mini cars out of a lane of traffic and into an empty lane by correctly giving the price of the vehicle to win. Gameplay The contestant is shown a series of mini cars, and is spotted the first digit in the price with the gray car. Next, they must pick a pair of numbers from one of three blue cars to figure out the 2nd and 3rd numbers in the price. Then, they must pick a second pair of numbers from one of three orange cars to figure out the 4th and 5th numbers to complete the price. If they make a mistake, they get one do-over. If they guess incorrectly a second time, he/she loses the game. History *Gridlock debuted on September 18, 2017 (#8011K), the show's 46th season premiere. Its very first playing was a loss. *Gridlock received its first win on October 3, 2017 (#8032K), the game's second playing. *Gridlock received its second win on October 10, 2017 (#8042K) when it was played for a $97,950 Lexus LC 500 coupe during Season 46's Dream Car Week. This marks the most expensive car offered in the game and the most expensive car won. *Gridlock received its first perfect playing on October 17, 2017 (#8052K). *Gridlock received its first wipeout on December 15, 2017 (#8125K). *Gridlock received its second wipeout on May 8, 2018 (#8332K). *Gridlock received its third wipeout on May 14, 2018 (#8341K). *Gridlock received its fourth wipeout and Frank became the first contestant to win the showcase despite wiping out on this pricing game for the first time on July 1, 2019 (#8811K, aired out of order on December 28, 2018). *Gridlock is one of four pricing games that needs a lot of time to start up (Rat Race, Double Cross, and Hot Seat being the other three). Gridlock can be played no earlier than third. Pictures Premiere Playing (September 18, 2017, #8011K) gridlockpremiere1.jpg|The car that was offered on its first playing. gridlockpremiere2.jpg|The set gridlockpremiere3.jpg|The first number in the price of the car is a 3. gridlockpremiere4.jpg gridlockpremiere5.jpg|Are the next 2 number in the price of the car 38, 94, or 02? gridlockpremiere6.jpg|He says it's $30,2--? Is he right? gridlockpremiere7.jpg|Yes he is! gridlockpremiere8.jpg|Are the last 2 numbers 59, 70, or 16? gridlockpremiere9.jpg|He says it is $30,259. Is he right? gridlockpremiere10.jpg|No! But he gets one more chance. gridlockpremiere11.jpg|He says it is $30,216. Is he going to be the first winner in this new game? gridlockpremiere13.jpg|No! The price of the car was $30,270. First Gridlock Win (October 3, 2017, #8032K) gridlockwin0.jpg gridlockwin1.jpg|The game's second playing. gridlockwin2.jpg gridlockwin3.jpg gridlockwin4.jpg|Are the next two numbers 18, 96, or 43? gridlockwin5.jpg|She thinks it's a $24,300 car. But she is incorrect and gets one more chance. gridlockwin6.jpg|She thinks it's a $21,800 car. Is she right? gridlockwin7.jpg|Yes she is!!! gridlockwin8.jpg|Are the last 2 numbers 27, 51, or 74? gridlockwin9.jpg|She says it is $21,874. Does she win the car? gridlockwin10.jpg|Yes she does!! And she is the first winner in this game. gridlockwin11.jpg gridlockwin12.jpg Gridlock for a Lexus LC500 (October 10, 2017, #8042K) gridlocklexus0.jpg gridlocklexus1.jpg gridlocklexus2.jpg|The first number in the price of the Lexus is a 9. gridlocklexus2a.jpg|Are the next two numbers in the price of the Lexus 98, 79 or 22? gridlocklexus3.jpg|She chooses 79, is she right? gridlocklexus4.jpg|Yes she is! gridlocklexus5.jpg|Are the last two numbers 50, 04 or 31? gridlocklexus6.jpg|She chooses 31 but is not right. But that's okay because she gets one more chance. gridlocklexus7.jpg|She chooses 50. Does she win a Lexus? gridlocklexus8.jpg|Yes she does!!! gridlocklexus9.jpg First Perfect Gridlock Playing (October 17, 2017, #8052K) gridlockperfection2017-1.jpg|The last car ever modelled by Gwendolyn, a 2017 Chevrolet Trax LS. gridlockperfection2017-2.jpg gridlockperfection2017-3.jpg gridlockperfection2017-4.jpg gridlockperfection2017-5.jpg|She says it's $21,800-something. gridlockperfection2017-6.jpg|She is correct! gridlockperfection2017-7.jpg gridlockperfection2017-8.jpg|She says it's $21,895. gridlockperfection2017-9.jpg|She is correct!!! And, she is the first contestant to win this game without making a mistake. gridlockperfection2017-10.jpg gridlockperfection2017-11.jpg gridlockperfection2017-12.jpg gridlockperfection2017-13.jpg gridlockperfection2017-14.jpg First Gridlock Wipeout (December 15, 2017, #8125K) gridlockwipeout2017-1.png gridlockwipeout2017-2.png gridlockwipeout2017-3.png gridlockwipeout2017-4.png|She chooses 58, but is not correct. gridlockwipeout2017-5.png|She chooses 73, but is incorrect. Thus ending the game. gridlockwipeout2017-6.png gridlockwipeout2017-7.png From the First Responders Special (July 1, 2019, #8811K, aired out of order on December 28, 2018) gridlockfirstresponders1.jpg gridlockfirstresponders2.jpg gridlockfirstresponders3.jpg gridlockfirstresponders4.jpg gridlockfirstresponders5.jpg gridlockfirstresponders6.jpg|He says it's $15,300-something, but is incorrect. gridlockfirstresponders7.jpg|He says it's $17,100-something, but he unfortunately loses the game. gridlockfirstresponders8.jpg gridlockfirstresponders9.jpg Other Pictures gridlockleastexpensivecar.jpg|The least expensive car offered in this game so far, the Chevrolet Sonic LS priced at $16,793. Date: November 10, 2017 (#8085K) gridlockyouthweek.png|This is the first time multiple contestants have played this game, March 20, 2018 (#8262K) during Youth Week. YouTube Videos Gridlock! Premiere (September 18, 2017, #8011K) Gridlock's First Win! (October 3, 2017, #8032K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:"G" Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:Second Chance Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:Make Less Mistakes